An Eye for an Eye
by Insanity's Pen
Summary: "This little game of ours has taught you a lesson, da?"


An Eye for an Eye

By: Insanity's Pen

**A/N: Writer's block is a bitch, no? Sorry to those of you waiting for an update on The Last Reunion. I got really stuck halfway in the chapter DX hopefully this does the trick.**

_Drip! Drip!_

A steady flow of water drops fell from the stone ceiling. The room was dark and damp and absolutely freezing. Of course it didn't help that he was sopping wet to begin with. The low temperature of the room was enough to freeze the tiny drops of liquid that saturated his snow white hair. Pearly teeth chattered against blue and bloody chapped lips, his breath visible in the cold. A constant flow of shivers ran down his spine and his body shook both from cold and strain causing the chains connecting him to the wall to clatter slightly.

Tired ruby eyes stared on into the blackness of the stone floor and drooped slightly. Laboured breaths escaped from parted lips. He was tired, so very tired and he wished to lie down, but the chains around his wrists were too short, raising his arms above his head and preventing him from sitting. His head hung limp, creating another knot in his bruised neck.

The doorknob rattled and the wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall violet eyed man. With heavy footsteps he made his way to the battered albino.

"_Privet!_ How are you doing, _fashistskiy_?" Russia said with a seemingly kind smile. He gripped the albino's chin and harshly lifted it up to meet his gaze. "I hope you are doing fine, because I still want to have more fun with you~!"

A crooked grin adorned his baby face.

Prussia could only widen his eyes in fear. He tried to protest but his voice wouldn't work.

_Smack!_

The sound of leather on skin echoed through the empty cell, reverberating and accentuating the pain that enflamed Prussia's cheek.

"It is rude not to respond when you are spoken to, _da_?"

"Bastard." The Prussian croaked out after spitting blood. Russia forcefully gripped the chained man's neck against the wall.

"What was that?" he inquired in a slow, dangerous voice.

"I said, you are a _bastard_." Prussia drawled out.

Russia laughed. The sound was enough to make his skin crawl and put a knot in his stomach. Or maybe that was just the fist that was thrust into it only seconds later. A soft pitter-patter was heard as blood sputtered from his mouth and onto the floor.

"Listen to me, _fashistkiy_," the sweet smile was replaced with on of pure murder. "You have taken from me many of my people. You and your little brother have caused me much grief with this war."

Prussia stayed silent.

"Why can't we all just be friends? We should all love each other and be one big happy family, da?" the smile returned with an ominous glow behind it. "But since you've misbehaved, it is only fair for you to be punished, da?"

A gloved hand began to stroke the side of his face ever so gently.

"Sadly, I only have you at the moment rather than the both of you, but it should be enough for now." Prussia grit his teeth, resisting the urge to scream out obscenities to the man. "And you know what they say about revenge, da?"

The stroking paused, a gloved thumb over his right eye. An almost gentle smile graced the Russian's lips.

"An eye for an eye!"

Prussia let out a piercing scream as the thumb pressed itself into his eye and with deliberate slowness gouged it out. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to turn his head away from the stronger man's grip. He kicked and thrashed against his restraints, but to no avail. With a sickening _pop! _his eye came free from its socket. The optic nerve that still connected it was quickly torn with a hard jerk. Blood ran down his face in an alarming speed from the new hole.

"There now! You see! We can have lots of fun!" Russia laughed as he rubbed blood off of the ruby iris and held it up for the still screaming Prussian to see. "You have such pretty eyes. Maybe next time I'll take your other one!" Prussia continued to sob at the unbearable burning sensation caused by his missing eye.

The Russian walked away and paused before closing the door to say, "This little game of ours has taught you a lesson, da? _Spokoynoy nochi!_"

Prussia was left in the dark cell, writhing in agony. Yes, Prussia had learned something, a lesson he hoped he'd have the chance to use.

_An eye for an eye._


End file.
